Christmas Time
by Scootter46
Summary: Well, it's that time again. No not to make a cheese sandwich it's time for Christmas! Who will be whose secret Santa?
1. Prolouge

**Going to try a new writing style, don't worry about New Plans though, it's a dead project...Anyways, coming up is Christmas for Gensokyo and Link's there too to celebrate it there this year.**

_Ah December _Link thought as he was going to Gensokyo chewing on a candy cane and lugging a big pine tree down, while wearing a large red Santa hat and red tunic. _I'm glad I get to get all my friends in both hyrule and Gensokyo something._ He was walking over to his house which he had to put the tree up in it.

"Let's see...treestand...star to top it off...ornaments...tinsil...good! I have everything, now just to invite everyone over."

He was sitting at his table making some invitations painted green with a ribbon that's holding a candy cane in it.

"Ok then let's see...Cirno, Rumia, Mystia, Wriggle, Daiyousei, huh...I feel like I'm missing someone but I'll figure it out later..."

He swung open the door with the invitations in his hand and he heard someone scream. He walked on the stairs and glanced everywhere, noticing a hole in the snow to his left. Cirno got out of it rubbing her head.

"Ow! You should really watch if someone is infront of the door!" She continued to rub her head.

"Well sorry, didn't know you were coming...besides here." He handed her one of the invitations.

She mumbled quietly the words on the card, then looking on the back and took the candy cane out.

"Ok then, so I come by later then?" She said while biting the candy cane every so often.

"Actually, can you give these out?" He gave Cirno all of the invitations, after she finished her candy cane.

"Uh, sure yeah." She said sighing.

"Great, when you're done just come by here, it'll be time for everyone to arrive then anyways." He said while going inside.


	2. Chapter 1 Secret Santa

**What? You wanna know the ending? Read on then!**

Link was inside his house, getting out the ornaments and Christmas star, suddenly the door slammed open with Cirno's foot where it was.

"Can you open it like a normal person please?" Link glared while sitting near the tree.

"Fine..." Cirno shut the door and jumped into the couch. "Everyone will be here soon anyways, what's that bowl for with the papers in it?"

She pointed to the counter in the kitchen. "You'll see when everyone is here, want something?" He had a tray of cookies already set out and some cups, with egg nog and milk, by then Cirno was already in the kitchen, with a plate and a cup ready, Link just chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Cirno stared at him angerly.

"Oh nothing!" Link just snickered some more. "It's just you're reaaaaly fast when you see food!" Cirno shrugged, just then Rumia came through the door.

"Hello." Rumia was strolling into the kitchen. "Hey." Cirno said with a mouthful of cookie.

"Well it's now snowing perfect for a Christmas party...this is a Christmas party right?" Rumia stated.

"Yes, it is, but this is only the first one this month, I'll have one on Christmas Eve, around 10 days away..." Everyone else arrived and got settled and some treats too.

"Well now that we're all here let's see whose the secret santa of everyone, take a card from the bowl and that's who you'll have to get a gift for." Link was grabbing the bowl and was walking around and everyone toke a card from the bowl.

"Oh why? I get the hardest person to get a gift for!" Rumia said grunting.

"You think you have it bad! Wow, I have not even the slightest idea for anything for them!"

Link said angerly.

"Well, I can easly get this person a gift for this person..." Wriggle said quietly.

"Me too." Mystia stated.

"Well they will be happy when they recieve a gift..." Daiyousei was looking at the slip of paper.

"Hey Cirno, what about you?" Questioned Daiyousei. Cirno was just sitting their quietly.

"Daydreaming?" Link pondered.

"Wow, she hasn't been deep in thought ever!" Rumia started to laugh.

Cirno shoke her head. "Oh hi, why is everyone staring at me?"

"You were probably day dreaming or something..." Link said while wondering around.

"Meh, I've been doing that a lot lately..." Cirno trailed off.

"Anyways...yeah, everyone has to get a gift for the person on the card but is anonymous." Link then sat on the floor.

"We all have nearly 10 days...plenty of time." Mystia said while getting up.

"Well, I've gotta go, I wanna get the gift bought and I can relax." Wriggle said, while she left the house.

"We might as well all go and get our secret santa gifts bought..." Daiyousei said, while she and Rumia left.

"I might as well go as well..." Mystia left along with them.

"Well, I'll go to the store too..." He looked over where Cirno was and she left also.

"I might as well go out now to try to get Mystia something...why did I have to get the stupid card with her name on it?"

He staggered outside and slipped on a slab of ice infront of his house, then went to one of the stores close by.

"Ugh...what in the world could she want?" He grunted while he was racing through the aisles. He then bumped into Rumia who then got hit into some boxes.

"Are you ok?" Link asked picking up the boxes quickly.

"Yeah yeah, but why are you here?" Rumia asked.

"Same reason as you! Getting a gift for someone!" Link was about to run off until Rumia pulled on his shoulder and dragged him backwards.

"Hey wait! Stop pulling me! You're crazy!" Link was trying to get away.

"Not until you help me! I need help getting a gift for Daiyousei!" Rumia glared at him.

"Listen I'm not going to help you!" He tried to run off but fell on the tiles.

"You're helping me and not going anywhere..." Rumia had an angry expression on her face.

"Why should I? Let me guess, you don't know what to get her?" Link was getting up on the floor.

"Yes..." Rumia didn't want to admit it.

"Well all you had to say was yes, but still, I don't want to help!" He then runs off laughing.

"You jerk!" Rumia screamed.

"That was close..." Link said while panting outside

"Man and my santa hat is ripped too!" The hat had a small tear in the middle.

"Ugh...can't fix it now...I've gotta find something..." He was running around and noticed he ran into Nitori's store.

"Ow damnit! Why am I falling or getting hurt so much!" He just opened the door slowly.

"Hello how may I help...you look weird..." Nitori was at a loss for words.

"What, it's my Christmas suit!" Link shrugged and ran up to the desk.

"Quick! Are you done with that watch thing!" He was screamed.

"Calm down, and yes I do have them out for sale." Nitori Pointed to one.

"Great how much!" Link was reaching for his wallet.

"Er...25000 yen?" Nitori said blankly.

"Here." Link payed and ran.

"...How does he even have that much money?" Nitori questioned.

"I find rupees, then transfer them to yen, I find a lot." Link opened the door then ran again

**Weird first chapter right? Anyways yeah, whose is whose secret santa? Read on and find out!**


	3. Chapter 2 Christmas Surprise

**Well, sorry about not uploading this on Christmas... new computer and such...**

Link woke up the next morning still groggy, he walked sluggishly down the stairs and sat in a chair and ate some toast, he then glanced at the Christmas tree and noticed a bright red gift with a giant orange ribbon on it right next to the tree, Link walked over to it and crouched.

"Too Link, from...Flandre?" Link jumped back a bit from the large gift.

"Ok, first I've got to do the dishes, then I have to worry about someone breaking into my house!" He threw the dishes into the kitchen sink and was about to open the box when someone popped out of the box.

"Yagh!" Link fell onto the floor, he realized it was Flandre and watched her giggle.

"Well hello there!" Flandre waved and smiled.

"Why are you in my house? And how did you even get out again! Last time I opened the door exploring but how this time?" Link was getting up about to draw his sword.

"I busted down the door, creaped through the mansion, then as usual Meiling was asleep, no one saw me which was weird..." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Still doesn't answer, why are you in my house?" Link screamed.

"Oh no reason! I just wanted to see you." Flandre was now coming out of the box.

"As if! If someone goes through all that trouble it means they're crazy!" Link was glaring at Flandre.

"Not exactly, I still got you something go look in the present." Flandre was stepping out of Link's way to the gift box.

"Can't deny a gift..." Link looked into the box and noticed only one small thing was in it, he toke it out slowly.

"Mistl-" Before he could finish Flandre kissed him.

"What the hell was that?" Link was washing his face.

"Wow, Remilia was write! You are stupid...yet cute!" She ran out the door.

"...What the heck just happened?" Link picked up the giant present and walked outside, then he threw it at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, after that he set fire to the mistletoe in seconds after he went inside, he then sat down on the couch and looked at Mystia's present, he then descended into deep thought.

"Is this the best gift I can give her?" He thought.

"...I'm going to make something myself...I'll give this to Cirno as a regular gift or something..." He flew to Nitori's and then swiftly came to the front desk.

"Where can I get bamboo?" Link asked in a loud tone.

"Here why, do you want some?" Nitori asked.

"Yeah, how much?" Link said very fast.

"3000 yen for 2 stalks?" She said questionably. But before she knew it, Link put the money on the desk, toke some bamboo and was out the door.

"Ok then, I've gotta make something out of it..." Link was in his house with the 2 giant stalks of bamboo, he then got out a knife and started to cut the top into a spear like tip on one side.

"Alright, this is going to turn out great..." He cut some holes on the front part of the bamboo and blew into it.

"Well now, it's perfect...better wrap it or something now..." He looks outside while wrapping it.

"Wow It's only noon? It feels like it should be night time...well, I should get the Christmas decorations up for the party in 5 days..." After gathering all the decorations he needed he just sat on the couch, while the boxes sat on the table, Link was about to fall asleep out of exhaustion, just then the door was being knocked on.

"Ugh who is it?" Link opened the door slowly, and at the door standing was Rumia.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't just ignore you and go back to what I was doing?" Link groaned.

"You mean nothing right?" Rumia was casually walking in and setting down a gift.

"Great, now I'm going back to decorating..." Link moved to the boxes on the table.

"Well can I help?" Rumia asked.

"You can start by getting the red and green streamers up..." Link said sighing.

"Nah, I'd better just go now..." Rumia said softly while she went towards the door and left.

"Finally, thought she'd never leave! Thank goodness I can now sleep!" Link said after putting up only four of the streamers.

Link awoke the next day very early, not even the sun was up yet.

"Did I sleep through the whole day yesterday?...Eh, well I do feel very energetic...better get to decorating...3 days until Christmas eve and all..."Link got up and decorated for around one hour and was already half way done.

"Whew...well this house is starting to look nice...I feel like I'm being watched..."Link turned around and was reading an attack when he saw Cirno behind him.

"Uh...how long were you there?" Link asked.

"I dunno...twenty minutes?" Cirno shrugged.

"...Next time, wait for me to answer the door...but at least you didn't come over yesterday..."Link groaned.

"Why what happened yesterday?" Cirno asked.

"Something unforgetable yet questioning about someone." Link sighed.

"Would it have anything with the mansion having a giant hole in it?" Cirno asked.

"I dunno, most likely." Link guessed.

"You probably don't want to know..."A long pause.

"Fine, but don't have too much fun destroying stuff..."Cirno said sarcastically.

"...This is a very odd place..."Link said blankly.

**Well there goes Chapter 2! I probably only want around 3 chapters and a prolouge anyways, hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3 Present time

**Alright then, enjoy the story!**

CHPT 3

Link was exhausted when he awoke next morning, he stayed upstairs and tried to get more sleep, but something kept him awake.

"Ugh...oh hey, Christmas Eve...well better get up..." He walked down stairs and noticed more gifts were under the tree.

"Alright, I see more people left their Secret Santa gifts but one is missing...eh, I'll worry about it later...for now I can just relax and do anything..."He just stepped outside and a snow drift fell on him from atop his house, he dug out but he could only get his head through, struggeling to get out.

"Well this is bad, ugh...can't move my arms...or my legs for that matter..."

He gave up and just sat there looking at the sun, just then Cirno flew over and landed on the ground infront of him, ankledeep in snow.

"I love doing that!" She stood their laughing in triumph.

"What do you mean by "that"? Link asked glaring at Cirno.

"Oh if I'm around some people they just stand over areas where snow can just "slide" off onto them, I did that to you!" Cirno chuckled.

"You're lucky I can't move...I will get you for this..." Link grunted.

"You can't move? Huh, I didn't think you couldn't, and I thought you could use fire?" Cirno questioned him.

"Well yeah I can, but I have to do something to use it, so without moving, I can't use fire to get myself out! So come on lemme out!" Link was struggling to move again.

"Nah, if you wanna get out then tr-" Cirno stopped when Link jumped out of the snow.

"H-h-how did you? I mean, that was like 100 pounds of snow! H-how did you-" Cirno was stepping back slowly.

CHPT 3

"Alright then, now that I'm out- You are dead meat...after Christmas." Link was brushing off the snow on his shoulders.

"Uuh...what?" Cirno asked

"You didn't forget did you, how the secret santa gifts are given?"Link crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah...I kinda forgot, but the gift is done!" She smiled ear to ear.

"But you forgot about me going to get back at you after Christmas, just be at my house in the evening..." Link said while he noticed that Cirno hold something behind her back.

"What are you looking at?" Cirno questioned him while moving back a bit.

"Ok show me your hands..." Link glared at her.

"I really don't want to." Cirno backed away a couple steps, Link kept pace with her slow movements.

"Alright now, what do you have?" Link was trying to get to her, however Cirno hit a tree from behind, she then ran away to the side but still facing Link and he was keeping a lead on her running.

"I will get to you, surely eno-!" Link fell into a pile of snow after slipping on some ice, Cirno then ran into his house and left as quickly as she came in.

"Fine then, just come by later..." Link grunted while getting out of the snow bank.

CHPT3

It was late in the afternoon as Link was getting ready for the guests to arrive, he was standing in the kitchen making sure he had everything.

"Alright...it seems everything's about here...but...something is missing..." Link thought and thought but nothing sprang to mind.

"Man...Christmas always comes by fast, then after that it seems so slow afterwards..." He sighed as he jumped into a chair, an hour passes when Link awoke to someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Link shouted, Wriggle opened the door and shivered.

"What too cold? It's perfectly fine outside!" Link shouted from the living room.

"O-o-oh s-s-shut u-up! I hate the c-c-cold! I'm more sensitive to it!" Wriggle said, trying to keep warm.

"It does feel a bit coolder in here...it seems to be coming from the tree..." Link said pointing to his Christmas tree.

"Most likely Cirno's gift. She usually gives people something made of ice every year." Wriggle said sitting down on the couch.

"She was hiding something from me this morning, she must of been putting one under the tree." Link yawned while sitting up in his chair.

"Knowing Cirno, she always does it last minute." Wriggle stopped shivering.

Just then the door creaked open and in came Rumia.

"Merry Christmas." Rumia said quietly.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Link said.

"So what are you two doing?" Rumia asked.

"Ah nothing, we're just talking." Wriggle said boringly.

"About what?" Rumia asked curioused in the conversation now.

"Cirno hiding something from me this morning, and barried me in the snow just to get it under my tree, I'm gonna get her back some way after Christmas, most likely in summer or something when I have more time..." Link said going off into thought.

"How and why are you going to get her back?" Rumia glared at him.

"I am because she made me mad and I don't know how yet. But, it will be overly complicated and funny." He said laughing.

"Well that settles that." Rumia said.

A brief moment later the door opened and in came Cirno and Daiyousei.

"Hey what's up?" Cirno said with a smile on her face and reindeer antlers atop her head.

"Do you have a red nose too that lights up?" Link said chuckling to himself.

"Yes." She toke a red nose out of her pocket and it lit up.

"Anyways now all we need to do is wait for Mystia to arrive and we're all set!" Link said happily.

" I've been here for a while actually." Mystia said behind the chair Link was in. Link yelled in surprise when she popped up from the corner.

"Alright h-how long have you been here?" Link said in astonishment.

"For a while actually, I've been here in this exact spot since you were asleep just waiting for the right moment." Mystia said calmly

"I don't think any of us should be sitting here- when we should be having a good time! Come on!" Link said getting up abbruptly from the blue chair.

Everyone then got settled with a plate full of holiday treats and a glass of eggnog and sat and enjoyed the time, Cirno was the first to finish- and to get seconds but then later groaned in stomach pains for eating too much, Link was staying cautiously away from Mystia, trying to figure out what to do to get back at Cirno, Rumia wasn't that aware of the spirit but still enjoyed her time there, Daiyousei was trying to tell Cirno to focus on the people, not the sweets, and Wriggle was bundled up in a blanket Link kept on the couch.

"Alright then, whose ready for secret santas?" Link said whiping off his mouth.

"All of us now that Cirno finally stopped moaning and aching." Mystia said.

"Not funny, it was just too good! Link where'd you get the cookies and the eggnog?" Cirno asked enthusiastically.

"I bought the eggnog, but I made the cookies, I just do it for fun around Christmas." Link said.

"Wait you made those? That's amazing!" Daiyousei said in awe.

"Now who want's to open their gift first?" Link asked.

"I think I'll go first." Rumia said, reaching down under the tree and opening a small box.

"Umm...what is this?" Rumia said holding a brown bag.

"Coal? Who'd give me coal? What kind of? Oh hey there's something else in here!" Rumia reached into the bag and picked out a bunch of rock candy.

"Oh good, I thought all I got was coal." Rumia said gladdly.

"Well at least we can have a barbaque with your present's contents." Link said.

"Yeah, so funny..." Rumia glarred at him.

"I'll open mine next." Mystia leaped down to the tree and picked up a long box, shaking it and holding an ear to the box, she took of the ribbon and opened it and picked up the flute.

"W-who made this? It's amazing!" Mystia said with joy.

"Wasn't me." Link said sarcastically.

Mystia blew into it and the sound was lulling.

"It sounds fantastic! This is a great present!" Mystia said happily playing it.

"I'll take this one." Cirno said going to see what's in her present, she tore of the wrapping paper in a blurr and was dismay to find what was inside.

"Umm...what is this?" Cirno picked up the small watch and poked it.

"It seems to be one of those things Nitori made me test." Link said hiding another small box.

"Whoever gave me this I will use, just not as often as I would of used something else." Cirno said pouting.

"That was rude. Anyways, I'll open the next one." Link said motioning towards the tree, Cirno instantly changed expression and was leaning off the chair as Link opened the present, to his surprise he found a giant piece of ice in the form of a sword, and had a strange handle and for some reason wasn't melting.

"Now this I know is from Cirno for sure...and how come it isn't melting?" Link held it near the light.

"I'll never tell, and it also isn't breakable." Cirno said.

"This is pretty darn cool!" He swung it around knocking over a plant.

"I already caused some destruction with it! That goes to show how great this is! Thanks Cirno!" Link said while Cirno smiled brightly.

"Let's see what's for me." Wriggle said while she took the last present from under the tree.

She unwound the bow and she picked up a net.

"...Alright is this some kind of joke? It's not funny..." Wriggle said angerly, when she noticed Rumia laughing.

"Alright, alright here's your real gift." Rumia handed her a red and green present and she opened it slowly and inside was a geode.

"Quartz inside the middle of a stone, broken into two, that's a geode. Thanks Rumia." Wriggle seamed a bit happy about it.

"I'll open mine last." Daiyousei went down to the deepest part of the tree and it was hard to get out but it was in square shaped present, she opened it very carefully and was surprised that something surprised her.

"A...scarf?" Daiyousei was puzzled, looking at the pure white scarf.

"Well it is pretty nice..." Daiyousei folded it up and set it aside.

"All right, everyone has their gift and hopefully is happy with it, I'm going to bed. I just feel too tired to even stay up another minute, goodbye..."Mystia was out the door instantly.

"Merry Christmas to all of you, I hope it's perfect." Rumia smiled and walked out.

"Ugh...as soon as I leave the cold, I have to go back in it! When will winter be over!" Wriggle staggered out into the snow and flew off.

"Well what are you two going to do?" Asked Link.

"I know I'm leaving." Daiyousei left the house abruptly.

"I wonder why everyone went so quickly..." Link said.

"I dunno..." Cirno said blankly.

"Goodnight and Merry Christmas." Link said trudging up the stairs.

"Goodnight...and same for you." Cirno trailed off out the door and was out the door.

Christmas is a time for joy and spending time with family and the people you love, Merry Christmas to all, everyone is happy at the time, everyone. That phrase echoed throughout Link's head as he fell asleep.

CHPT3

**Anyways I am hopefully going to do a valantine's day special and a snow day special, and just wait for when Link get's back at Cirno. All these great stories will come soon! Also, sorry about the huge delay, I was tied up and couldn't go on the computer for a bit, sorry.**


End file.
